


Oh, Bother

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Sometimes a tiny lesbian just has to ask her girlfriend to stop walking around the house half dressed, because that's..... distracting.





	Oh, Bother

~ Oh, Bother ~

"Hey Carm, can you please not walk around the house like that?"

"Like... what?" Carmilla asked, nonplussed. Her immediate thought was that maybe the way she was carrying herself was still too predatory, a habit she hadn't quite shed from the centuries she'd spent as a vampire. However, as she soon found out, that wasn't what her girlfriend meant at all.

"In your underwear!"

"What's wrong with walking around the house in my underwear? It's not like the blinds are open or anything."

"It bothers me."

"Why does it bother you?" Carmilla asked, still confused. "You've seen me naked plenty of times."

"That's different!"

It was the blush staining Laura's cheeks that clued Carmilla in to the reason why her girlfriend was bothered by her state of dress. (Or lack thereof.)

"Oh, _bother_ ," she said, walking over to where Laura was sitting. "Like 'hot and bothered'."

Laura did not deny it as her girlfriend slid into her lap and wound her arms around Laura's neck.

Even as she returned her girlfriend's embrace, Laura pleaded, "Please wear clothes. I am trying to get some research done and you're distracting me."

"It's not my fault you get distracted so easily, sweetheart."

"It's your fault when _you're_ the distraction."

"Sorry, cutie, but it's still your attention span that's the problem here. But as long as you're distracted anyway..."

Carmilla leaned down and kissed her. Laura decided her research would have to wait.

~end~


End file.
